A Village
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Jung Hoseok, hanya seorang anak SMA yang pindah ke desa ibunya karena masalah keluarga. Berdua bersama abangnya dirinya mulai mencoba untuk hidup di pedesaan yang tentram. Sebelum akhirnya anak murid di sekolah mulai menghilang satu persatu secara misterus/ "Apa kau yakin? Di sini tidak ada yang namanya Yoongi."/ BTS fanfic!/mystery, thriller, friendship (Fourth mystery)
1. Chapter 1

**A Village**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, thriller, and of course murder**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park in jung present**

 **The fourth mystery**

 **After A Doll, A Mask, and An Invitation**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 _Daftar anak hilang, dalam kurun waktu sebulan :_

 _Park Jimin, menghilang pada tanggal 15 Mei 2016. Kelas 10.3_

 _Kim Taehyung, menghilang pada tanggal 18 Mei 2016. Kelas 10.3_

 _Jeon Jungkook, menghilang pada tanggal 23 Mei 2016. Kelas 10.2_

 _Kim Seokjin, menghilang pada tanggal 27 Mei 2016. Kelas 12.1_

Jung Hoseok menutup daftar bukunya dan kedua mata hitam itu menatap pintu kelas. Kelas 11.2 yang sudah menjadi kelasnya semenjak dia pindah ke desa kecil ini.

Tangannya membuka pintu kelas dan menatap sekeliling, tatapannya berhenti di salah satu meja yang kosong. Meja milik seorang laki-laki yang lumayan dekat dengan dirinya semenjak dia masuk sekolah. Min Yoongi.

' _Kali ini meja Yoongi kosong…'_

Gumam Hoseok dalam hati lalu berjalan pelan menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang. Mengabaikan beberapa pandangan yang menatapnya bingung. Mungkin teman sekelasnya hanya aneh dengan sikap Hoseok yang tiba-tiba tenang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Hoseok sempat bertanya hampir ke seluruh siswa bahkan guru saat salah satu adik kelasnya yang masuk di klub dance sama dengan dirinya, Jimin. Menghilang tanpa jejak, begitu bersih dan anehnya saat Yoongi bertanya dengan teman sekelas Jimin, atau guru jawaban mereka semua selalu sama.

" _Loh, memangnya ada anak murid bernama Park Jimin?"_

Jimin menghilang, begitu juga dengan semua memori penduduk sekolah. Bahkan Kim Taehyung, sahabat terbaik Park Jimin hanya memandang Hoseok bingung saat dirinya bertanya dimana Jimin. Taehyung seakan lupa dengan yang namanya Jimin. Atau… mereka sengaja melupakan?

Beberapa hari kemudian, Taehyung menghilang. Dan hal yang sama terulang, Hoseok yang penasaran bertanya kesana-kemari… jawaban yang ia dapat juga sama.

" _Tidak ada yang namanya Kim Taehyung."_

Semenjak itu Hoseok menyelidiki semuanya…

Karena dia baru pindah, dia hanya bisa mendata tanggal berapa dan siapa saja yang menghilang selama dia ada di sekolah itu. Korban selanjutnya adalah Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Seokjin, tidak mau membuang suara untuk bertanya. Kali ini Hoseok berusaha berbaur, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap kehilangan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Entah dirinya yang aneh…

Atau orang di sekolah ini yang menyimpan sesuatu?

Seperti saat ini, absent Yoongi di langkau oleh guru. Dan saat guru itu keluar, Hoseok sempat mengecek buku absent yang selalu di letakkan di meja guru depan kelas. Nama Yoongi dicoret, menggunakan spidol tebal yang tentunya tampak aneh di mata Hoseok.

"Kalian ada lihat Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dan ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah mereka semua berubah. Menatap Hoseok bingung yang dibuat-buat…

"Kau berbicara apa? _Di sini tidak ada yang namanya Yoongi._ "

Membuat Hoseok tersenyum tipis sejenak, menuju mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menuliskan daftar tambahan di buku kecilnya.

 _Min Yoongi, menghilang pada tanggal 30 Mei 2016. Kelas 11.2_

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa? Melaporkan orang hilang?" tanya salah satu polisi dengan wajah bingung. Hoseok mengangguk yakin sambil mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dari dalam tas.

Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk melaporkan kejadian aneh ini ke polisi di desa kecil yang tampak tentram. Hoseok hanya bingung harus bagaimana, sekolahnya begitu aneh. Anak-anak yang menghilang begitu saja tidak dianggap, bahkan mereka benar-benar menganggap anak hilang itu tidak ada.

"Ini daftarnya pak, kawan saya semua menghilang…" lapor Hoseok sambil menyodorkan buku kecil itu ke depan wajah pak polisi.

"Sabar yah, saya cek di komputer." Kata polisi itu yang sempat menatap aneh ke arah Hoseok beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Apa kau pindahan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya, saya baru pindah ke desa ini sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Hoseok dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Hooo…" reaksi polisi itu benar-benar membuat Hoseok bingung. Polisi tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Seakan tahu, bahwa Hoseok akan menjawab itu… tahu bahwa Hoseok adalah orang luar.

Tapi Hoseok berusaha mengabaikan, karena ini desa kecil dan terlalu terpencil, pergi ke desa ini harus menaiki kapal selama beberapa jam. Dan karena ini desa, Hoseok yang dari kota sempat tidak mau untuk tinggal di desa terpencil yang sinyal ponsel pun sangat susah didapat.

Hanya saja, Hoseok tidak bisa memikirkan apakah anak kota seperti dia pantas tinggal di desa terpencil seperti ini, saat ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatian dirinya.

Polisi itu tiba-tiba menutup buku kecil Hoseok dan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi orang yang ada di daftarmu ini… _tidak pernah ada di desa ini._ "

Hoseok sempat bingung, tapi dirinya sadar akan situasi. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa polisi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak dapat dimengerti. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sempat berbisik-bisik halus.

Membuat Hoseok berusaha berakting, entah kenapa dia merasa _tidak aman_. "Baiklah pak, kurasa saya hanya berhalusinasi." Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan. Dia pun berjalan keluar kantor polisi dengan perasaan aneh. Ini aneh… semuanya aneh… sangat aneh…

Kaki Hoseok terhenti, saat melihat bapak-bapak tua yang membawa kantung sampah besar dari kantor polisi dan melemparkan sampah itu ke tempat sampah berwarna hijau tua. Entah firasat dari mana, Hoseok memandang ke sekitarnya. Saat dirinya merasa tidak ada yang melihat, dia langsung membuka tong sampah itu dan mengambil kantung sampah besar lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

Tepat saat dia membuka kantung tersebut, dia melihat satu file berwarna cokelat. Dan saat dirinya membuka file tersebut, dia langsung terdiam.

Di situ jelas terpampang, foto Yoongi dan data lengkap selama ia tinggal di desa ini. Hoseok memeriksa lembar demi lembar dan sedikit kebingungan, data itu sangat lengkap. Mulai dari keluarga hingga tempat tanggal lahir Yoongi.

Lalu… kenapa data penting seperti ini dibuang?

Dan saat itu Hoseok tersadar…

Bukan hanya sekolahnya yang menganggap santai bahwa ada orang menghilang…

Bukan hanya sekolahnya yang bisa melupakan satu orang begitu mudah…

Bukan hanya sekolahnya yang aneh…

Tapi satu desa ini…

Satu desa ini yang aneh…

Akh, atau lebih tepatnya…

Satu penduduk desa ini, yang _**membuang**_ satu orang dengan mudahnya …

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Happy birthday to me~~**

 **Happy birthday to me~~**

 **Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to me~~**

 **(alone, nyanyi sendiri…) /nangis/**

 **Selamat ultah bagi diriku yang ke 16 (sumpah ini kek aku alone banget)**

 **Semoga dirimu makin banyak berkarya yah (peluk diri sendiri)**

 **Dan karyamu juga semakin bagus… (cium tangan sendiri)**

 **I love myself so much (nangis sendiri)**

 **Wkwkwkwkwkw**

 **Goodbye fifteen and hello there! Death -,-**

 **Gila udah 16 tahun aku hidup dan aku masih gini-gini DOANG?! Malas belajar, motivasi hidup kagak ada… ngetikkk aja kerjanya. Setidaknya aku sangat menikmati hidup aku di sini…**

 **Hahahahahahahha**

 **Udah deh ah. Ini aja…**

 **Kali ini ceritanya kalian gak perlu nebak siapa penjahat kok.. jujur..**

 **Jadi yah hanya tentang kota ini aja yang aneh… anehnya dimana thor? Anehnya di author sendiri neh… wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Itu aja deh**

 **Bye~~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Village**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, thriller, and of course murder**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hoseok tahu, bermula dari ayahnya masuk ke dalam tanah dan banyaknya orang memandang ke peti itu dengan sedih.

Dia juga tahu kalau sejak itu kehidupannya akan merosot, tidak ada yang namanya _smarthphone_ mahal yang selalu ada di tangannya, atau laptop dengan harga menjulang tinggi, akh… bahkan dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur di tempat tidur yang empuk.

Dikatakan dendam juga tidak, saat ayahnya ternyata terkena masalah korupsi dan meninggal dunia di saat yang tidak tepat. Membuat seluruh keluarganya langsung jatuh saat itu juga. Dan dia juga sangat mengerti saat ibunya menjelaskan dengan sangat baik.

" _Kita pulang ke desa ibu saja ne… kita cari uang di sana, mungkin lebih mudah."_

Perkataan seorang ibu dengan pandangan putus asa dan senyuman miris. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak seperti Hoseok tidak tersentuh? Bahkan abangnya yang termaksud 'anak bejat' pun mengerti kondisi keluarga dan hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa melawan.

Maka dari itu, Hoseok dengan rela melapas semuanya dan pindah ke sebuah desa kecil pada tanggal 1 Mei 2016. Oh, betapa Hoseok ingat tanggal yang menurutnya begitu menyedihkan. Tanggal dimana dia harus terombang-ambing di kapal dan tanggal dimana pula dia mencium bau pedesaan.

"Wah, ibu tidak menyangka desa ini berkembang begitu pesat." Kata ibu Hoseok sambil melihat keseliling dengan wajah kagum. Melihat bahwa desa yang dulunya tidak ada apa-apa ini sudah mulai berkembang secara perlahan.

"Yah, tidak terlalu banyak berubah… ini masih kota kecil kesayangan ibu. Nah, sekarang kita jalan kaki ke sana!" kata ibu Hoseok sambil menunjuk bukit kecil yang di mata Hoseok hanya ada pohon saja.

"Ibu… ini serius kita jalan kaki hingga ke sana?" tanya Hoseok ragu-ragu yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan yakin oleh ibunya. Hoseok langsung menghela napas panjang dan membetulkan posisi tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh…" gumam abang Hoseok sambil mengangkat koper ibunya dan miliknya. "Kehidupan kita akan menjadi lebih baik, kau tahu?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

Entah apa yang merubah sikap abangnya itu, Hoseok pun tidak tahu. Setahu dia, Namjoon adalah anak berandal yang selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Menghabiskan uang orang tua tanpa alasan yang jelas, tipikal anak orang kaya. Tapi setelah ayah mereka meninggal, jangankan berbuat nakal, Namjoon bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Eomma… apa yang kita lakukan di sini, nantinya?" tanya Hoseok pelan sambil berjalan di jalanan tanah dan melihat beberapa petani yang sedang berkerja di tengah sawah.

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau membuka restoran? Kau tahu bukan kehebatan memasak eomma? Dan mungkin Namjoon bisa membantu. Untukmu, kau cukup memikirkan sekolah saja." Kata ibu Hoseok sambil mengusap rambut anak bungsunya itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa, kita akan mendapat uang banyak secara perlahan. Dan kehidupan kita akan menjadi lebih baik di desa ini."

"Iya aku tahu…" balas Hoseok sambil terus berjalan. Tak jarang mereka berhenti di warung kecil untuk sekedar membeli minuman sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jujur saja sebagai anak kota, Hoseok sangat terpana dengan pemandangan asri yang disuguhkan oleh desa kecil ini. Mulai dari jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan, rumah-rumah yang berbentuk sederhana namun unik, sawah, sungai yang jernih, hingga suara anak kecil tertawa bermain layangan bersama temannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah ditemui di kota besar.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam mereka berjalan kaki sambil berjalan-jalan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah tua. Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari batu bata itu memiliki halaman yang luas, tapi sudah ditutupi oleh banyak tanaman liar.

Ibunya pun membuka gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu dan hanya memiliki tinggi sepinggang Hoseok itu dengan perlahan. Berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membuka tas kecilnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tidak beberapa lama dia menemukan sebuah kunci yang cukup besar dan berwarna coklat. Kunci yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Hoseok itu mampu membuka pintu kayu tua dan memperlihatkan dirinya isi dalam rumah yang sudah berdebu.

"Akh, betapa ibu rindu rumah ini… ibu pindah ke kota waktu seumuran Hoseok. Mungkin lebih muda? Dan rumah ini diturunkan untuk ibu. Lihatlah, masih ada beberapa perabot rumah yang bisa kita gunakan." Cerita ibunya yang hanya didengar oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan mengitari rumah kecil itu yang memiliki 2 kamar dan 1 kamar mandi. Dirinya berhenti di sebuah kamar kecil yang di dalamnya sudah ada Namjoon yang sedang membuka jendela kayu.

"Kita harus berbagi kamar Hoseok-ah, tapi kamar ini tidak buruk juga. Pemandangannya indah." Sahut Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok melihat keluar jendela dan tertegun, melihat pemandangan sebuah desa kecil dari atas. Entah mengapa Hoseok merasa beruntung memiliki rumah di atas bukit, setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kau harus membersihkan kamar ini Hoseok, aku akan membantu ibu di luar." Kata Namjoon sambil meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih tertegun di depan jendela. Tangan Hoseok memegang korden biru tua yang sudah sangat berdebu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa ini harus dicuci…" gumamnya sambil memutar badannya dan melihat sekitar kamar. Kamar ini berukuran cukup kecil dan memiliki satu lemari, mungkin ini kamar bekas ibunya dulu.

"Kau bisa membantu ibu untuk membersihkan rumah Hoseok? Ibu mau membersihkan kamar mandi." Tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dan tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hoseok.

Hoseok pun keluar dari kamar dan melihat abangnya yang sedang membersihkan halaman depan rumah mereka. Hoseok hanya mengambil alat bersih-bersih yang ibunya beli saat mereka mampir ke salah satu warung di tengah perjalanan. Dengan sigap Hoseok membuka seluruh korden yang ada di rumah itu dan meletakkannya di luar halaman.

Di mulai dari kamarnya sendiri, dia membersihkan kaca jendela lalu membuka lemari kayu tua yang ternyata masih bagus. Hoseok pun membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di lemari itu dan tidak lupa pula debu yang ada di atas lemari.

Akan tetapi saat kemoceng yang dipegang Hoseok menyapu bersih debu yang ada di atas lemari, selembar foto terjatuh dari atas lemari yang membuat Hoseok bingung. Dia pun mengambil foto itu dan tertegun, melihat dua wanita sedang berpelukan sambil tertawa sangat lebar. Hoseok tahu persis bahwa salah satu wanita yang tertawa sambil menutup matanya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tapi, satu wanita yang memeluk ibunya atau lebih tepatnya yang berada di punggung ibunya itu sambil tertawa lebar…

"Hoseok?"

"Ah, ne?" Hoseok langsung menyimpan foto itu kedalam saku celananya dan melihat Namjoon yang memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau barangku nanti jangan disusun. Biar aku saja yang susun sendiri." Kata Namjoon sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

"Wah, makasih sudah membantu semuanya… maaf sudah merepotkan." kata ibu Hoseok sambil memberikan beberapa warga desa minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Akh tidak apa nak, kami juga bahagia sudah menolong untuk memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang rusak di rumah ini. Dan kami bahagia kamu kembali ke sini. Rumah ini sudah terlalu lama sendirian… hahahahaha." Tawa beberapa warga desa sambil menikmati es teh manis buatan ibunya Hoseok.

Hoseok berpikir, mungkin keluarga ibunya dulu cukup ramah di desa ini. Membuat beberapa warga desa langsung mendatangi rumah mereka dan membantu meraka. Ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang sudah lanjut usia memberikan mereka makanan kecil dan bapak-bapak yang membantu memperbaiki rumah.

"Yah, aku juga sudah rindu ingin pulang ke sini dan menjadi bagian dari desa ini lagi. Tapi lihatlah, sekarang sudah mulai berkembang yah…" jawab ibunya Hoseok sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada.

Ibunya pun sibuk bercerita masa kecilnya dulu, mengatakan bahwa desa ini sudah menjadi sebuah kota kecil. Dengan adanya jalan beraspal dan beberapa kendaraan bermotor, atau bahkan sebuah swalayan kecil dan sudah banyaknya sekolah didirikan. "Tapi aku masih menganggap ini desa yang indah…" kata ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Hoseok yang bosan mendengar cerita warga desa itu malah pergi keluar halaman dengan perlahan. "Hoseok, kau mau kemana?" teriak ibunya saat Hoseok sudah membuka gerbang kayu itu.

"Berkeliling eomma… aku akan pulang jam 5 nanti." Ucap Hoseok sambil menutup gerbang kayu dan mulai berjalan pelan tanpa arah. Dirinya melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, menandakan dia masih mempunyai waktu sejam untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Hoseok sempat terkejut saat dirinya tertabrak beberapa anak-anak yang bermain di jalanan. Anak-anak itu langsung berteriak minta maaf dan terus saja berlari.

"Oi! Tunggu!" teriak satu anak sambil terus tertawa dan menggendong seorang anak kecil perempuan yang merentangkan kedua tangannya di punggungnya.

"AYO OPPA! LEBIH CEPAT!" teriak anak perempuan itu yang membuat anak laki-laki yang menggendongnya menambah kecepatan larinya.

"KAJJA! KITA TERBANG SHIN HYE!" tawa anak laki-laki tersebut seperti menular untuk Hoseok. Dirinya yang sudah seharian penuh merasa penat dan kesal entah mengapa menjadi perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

Hoseok melihat ke arah kanan dan menghela napas panjang, matanya menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Hah… kau harus betah di sini Hoseok." Janjinya kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hyung… apa hyung pikir eomma punya saudara?" tanya Hoseok secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Namjoon hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan kembali membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu… teman dekat kah?" Kali ini Hoseok bertanya kepada diri sendiri sambil melihat foto yang berada di tangannya dan membaringkan diri di lantai beralaskan selimut tebal.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hmmm?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok menggeleng kecil dan membuka sebuah buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Karena Hoseok adalah orang yang pelupa, maka dia membutuhkan buku kecil untuk mencatat keperluan penting yang harus ia ingat. Malam itu, Hoseok menempelkan foto tua di dalam buku itu sambil memandang aneh foto itu.

"Sudahlah, tidur lagi. Kau kapan mulai masuk sekolah?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok menutup buku kecilnya dan menghembuskan napas kecil.

"Lusa." Jawab Hoseok sambil melihat ke arah atas, memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang saat dimatikan menampakkan sebuah gambar bintang-bintang kecil. "Hyung mengecat ini?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat Namjoon mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengecet ini semua dengan cat khusus yang pernah kubeli dulu."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau pergi keluar tadi." Kata Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok mengangguk pelan.

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya Hoseok membuka suara, bertanya lirih tapi mampu di dengar oleh Namjoon. "Hyung… apa kau tidak merasa aneh tadi?"

Secara, Namjoon bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Dia yang dididik dari kecil untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan milik bapaknya tentu saja sudah dilatih dari kecil dan memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, Namjoon senang berbuat nakal. Lagipula bapaknya tidak melarangnya sedikitpun.

Katakan Namjoon memang pintar dan jenius, tapi dia adalah orang yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Namjoon merasa bahwa seluruh warga desa seperti melirik ke arah mereka sambil beberapa kali berbisik kecil, waktu mereka berjalan menuju bukit.

"Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat orang kota?" tanya Hoseok lagi yang membuat Namjoon mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Sudah jelas, tatapan yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa warga desa adalah meremahkan atau… mengintimidasi? Akh, Namjoon bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Sudahlah, ibu saja bersikap biasa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kita saja. Sudah tidur lagi, besok kau ikut ibu ke pasar bukan?"

"Mungkin…" balas Hoseok sambil menutup matanya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan eomma ne Hoseok?" kata ibu Hoseok sambil memegang tas lusuh yang dikenakan Hoseok ke sekolah. Hoseok hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tas di pasar itu terlalu mahal eomma… aku tidak membutuhkan itu." balas Hoseok lalu mencium dahi ibunya pelan. Setelah itu Hoseok keluar rumah, melihat Namjoon yang sedang menyusun kursi dengan serius.

"Apa eomma bermaksud membuat tempat makan di halaman?" tanya Hoseok yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari Namjoon. "Bagaiman dengan menunya? Dan kursi ini dapat dari mana?"

"Semua kursi ini ada di gudang, eomma bilang dulu kakek juga membuat restoran kecil di halaman ini. Kalau soal menu mungkin kau yang tentukan pulang sekolah Hoseok, kau kan bisa memasak." Balas Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok menaikkan kedua bahunya pelan lalu menghela napas kecil.

"Baiklah, aku ke sekolah ne…"

"Sudah hapal jalan belum?"

"Kurasa sudah…" Hoseok berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, berjalan keluar halaman rumah lalu menuruni bukit. Beberapa anak SD ada yang melewatinya sambil tertawa, begitu juga dengan dua kakak beradik yang pernah menabrak Hoseok.

Selama perjalanan, Hoseok hanya dibantu dengan beberapa anak SD dan SMP. Lalu di saat dia melihat beberapa siswa yang berjalan dengan seragam yang mirip dengan seragamnya, dia mulai mengikuti siswa tersebut. Jujur saja Hoseok lupa jalan menuju ke sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bentuk sekolah barunya seperti apa…

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dirinya sedikit terkejut. Gedung sekolah yang ia injak begitu besar, dan banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Ternyata sekolahnya lebih ramai daripada yang ia kira.

"Ah, maaf… apa kalian bisa menunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Hoseok kepada salah satu siswi yang lewat. Perempuan itu tampak terkejut dan memandang wajah Hoseok lekat.

"Kau anak baru?" tanya perempuan itu dengan hati-hati dan tentu saja mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Hoseok. "Ouh, ok… kau lurus saja lalu disaat ketemu tangga kau naik ke lantai dua dan belok kiri. Nanti ketemu langsung ruang guru." Jelas siswi tersebut sambil menunjukkan arah.

Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk lalu berterima kasih. Dirinya berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan perasaan aneh, bayangkan saja seluruh murid yang berlalu di dekatnya akan melihat dirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu berbisik sangat halus dan pelan, membuat Hoseok tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Hal ini sama saja yang ia alami saat pertama kali menginjak desa itu, lalu di saat ia pergi ke pasar. Semua orang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu berbisik kepada temannya atau siapapun yang ada di samping orang tersebut. Entah dia yang terlalu peka dengan lingkungan atau lingkungan di desa ini memang aneh?

Masalahnya ibu Hoseok sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah itu, Hoseok sempat ingin bertanya akan tetapi dia melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat sedikit menahan amarah waktu jalan dengannya di pasar. Dan Hoseok mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ibunya juga sadar, bahwa ada yang _aneh_ _di desa ini_.

"Semoga kau menikmati bersekolah di sini dan bertahanlah, kau terlihat seperti siswa yang bisa diharapkan. Dan Mrs. Shin akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu." Kata kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Hoseok membungkuk sebentar lalu tersenyum mendengar pujian— _yang terdengar sedikit aneh—_ dari kepala sekolah tersebut.

Hoseok mengikuti guru itu dan berhenti tepat di pintu kelasnya. Anak murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan Mrs. Shin menyuruh Hoseok masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah, Hoseok… perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Mrs. Shin sambil membuka buku absen. Sempat tertangkap di mata Hoseok bahwa Mrs. Shin mencoret satu nama siswa menggunakan spidol. Entah itu untuk apa, yang jelas Hoseok berpikir mungkin siswa itu telah pindah sekolah.

"Hmmm, nama saya Jung Hoseok…" Hoseok berkata dengan suara ragu, dia terlihat bingung melihat keadaan kelas yang mendadak aneh. Beberapa siswa saling berbisik dan memandang Hoseok dari kepala hingga kaki. Walaupun Hoseok merasa terganggu dengan itu semua, dia berusaha bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan perkenal dirinya.

"Saya pindahan dari Seoul, pindah ke sini karena urusan keluarga."

"Apa uang?" tanya salah satu namja yang berpenampilan rapi, namja itu menatap mata Hoseok dengan serius.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar." Balas Hoseok sedikit ragu, dan pada saat itu suasana kelas makin runyam. Bising serta mereka semua melihat Hoseok dengan tatapan kasihan… _iya kasihan_. Hoseok tahu jelas dengan tatapan mereka itu.

"Sudah, sudah… jangan berisik. Hoseok kau duduk di sana." Tunjuk Mrs. Shin ke sebuah kursi yang kosong. Sedangkan di samping kursi itu ada seorang anak berpenampilan seperti _badboy_ sedang duduk sambil menggunakan _headset_.

Hoseok pun berjalan dengan pelan, membiarkan tatapan aneh itu yang mulai mengganggu dirinya. Ingin Hoseok berteriak lalu memaki mereka satu persatu untuk berhenti menatapnya. Akan tetapi, Hoseok masih waras.

"Hei." Sapa anak yang sekarang resmi menjadi teman sebangku Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hoseok menjawab uluran tangan namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

"Jung—"

"Sudah tahu." Potong Yoongi cepat yang membuat Hoseok terdiam canggung. "Hoseok… kau punya abang? Atau saudara? Atau apapun itu?"

"Punya, satu abang… wae?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah kebingungan. Sungguh, dia baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini dan ditanyakan dua hal aneh. Pertama uang, kedua saudara. Bukankah anak pindahan biasanya ditanya hal yang lebih ringan? Seperti hobi, bakat, atau yang lebih biasa hanya saling berkenalan?

"Bagus, kalau begitu berusahalah." Kata Yoongi sambil menepuk pundah Hoseok dua kali. Dan Hoseok langsung mengernyit bingung. Sudah dua orang yang menyuruhnya berusaha, tapi… _berusaha untuk apa_?

"Yoongi, nanti kau antarkan Hoseok keliling sekolah."

"Ne…" jawab Yoongi acuh tak acuh yang membuat Mrs. Shin menatapnya tajam.

"Yoongi! Jaga sikapmu dan lepaskan itu dari telingamu." Kata Mrs. Shin sambil menunjuk _headset_ Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Lepaskan saja sendiri, aku tidak mau. Buat apa aku menjaga sikap dengan guru sepertimu?"

"Ouh, aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke orang tuamu Min Yoongi." Ancam Mrs. Shin dengan mata berapi-api, sedangkan Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja lalu menyamankan posisinya seperti boss di ruangan itu.

Beberapa anak mulai berbisik satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang bercerita tentang sesuatu hal. Dan Hoseok benar-benar tidak menangkap apa yang mereka bisikkan.

"Laporkan saja, oh… aku akan dengan senang hati melangkah keluar dari desa ini dan menemui _seseorang_ yang pasti kau tahu itu siapa Mrs. Shin." Ucap Yoongi dengan tawa tipis. Suasana tiba-tiba mendadak tegang saat Yoongi mengucapkan hal itu dan begitu juga dengan Mrs. Shin yang hanya terdiam lalu berdehem kecil. Mengahlikan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh anak murid membuka buku pelajaran.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedetik kemudian orang yang duduk di hadapan Yoongi menghadap ke belakang.

"Kau memang mencari masalah Yoongi." Ucap siswa yang entah siapa namanya itu. Hoseok tidak kenal, dan Hoseok merasa dia tidak perlu kenal.

"Biarkan saja, apa pedulimu." Balas Yoongi sambil menatap tajam siswa tersebut.

"Yah, tidak ada… ku harap kau tidak pergi. Itu saja… kalau kau pergi pun belum tentu dia masih ada bukan?"

BRAK!

Hoseok terkejut saat Yoongi memukul meja dengan kuat. Membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap Yoongi dengan wajah bingung.

"Jaga mulutmu, atau kau mati di tanganku." Yoongi berkata dengan tegas dan penuh nada ancaman. Membuat siswa tadi hanya meneguk ludah dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Setelah itu Yoongi hanya diam sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa melongo…

Tidak mengerti akan apa yang telah terjadi...

.

.

.

"Jadi di sini ada berbagai macam kegiatan tambahan. Dan siswa diwajibkan mengikuti satu dari semua kegiatan yang ada di sini." Tunjuk Yoongi dengan santai ke salah satu kertas yang tertempel di majalah dinding sekolah.

Hoseok membaca satu persatu kegiatan tambahan yang ada dan sedikit terkejut. Melihat kegiatan yang ada di sekolahnya sangat bervariasi. "Kau mengikuti apa?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi menunjuk salah satu brosur bergambar gitar dan adanya informasi tangal yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Band sekolah, kuharap kau nonton tanggal 7 Mei nanti, 4 hari lagi." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis. Hoseok hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu melihat kembali brosur yang ada, tatapannya berhenti saat melihat klub dance.

"Kurasa aku ingin masuk klub _dance_." Hoseok yang berbicara seperti itu langsung diajak Yoongi menuju ruangan khusus klub _dance_. Dan di saat Yoongi mengintip ke dalam ruangan dia melihat seseorang sedang menari mengikuti irama lagu.

"Kau masuk saja dan katakan ingin bergabung. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri mulai sekarang, aku ingin makan." Kata Yoongi sambil berlalu pergi.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka pintu, membuat orang yang sedang menari menghentikan gerakannya.

"Anak baru?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada menyelidik. Membuat suasana menjadi sedikit runyam dan Hoseok mengangguk canggung.

"Hyung, kau terkenal sekarang. Satu sekolah membicarakanmu, yah… sungguh jarang ada anak dari luar desa. Apa kau mau bergabung Hoseok hyung?" namja itu berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Hoseok jadi kebingungan sendiri. Apa sekarang satu sekolah sudah tahu nama dia dan kelasnya? Atau sekarang dia mendadak terkenal karena kepindahannya?

"Ah, iya aku mau bergabung… hmm?"

"Eh iya, aku belum menyebutkan namaku yah? Aku Jimin, Park Jimin. Kelas 10.3 senang berkenalan denganmu hyung." Kata Jimin sambil berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Yah… senang berkenalan denganmu?" balas Hoseok sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hyung, kau bisa langsung bergabung sekarang… dan, semoga bertahan! Berusahalah…" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman tipis.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok merasa takut dengan kata 'berusaha'.

.

.

.

"Nek… sebenarnya ada apa dengan desa ini?" Tanya Hoseok pada diri sendiri sambil duduk di tepi sungai kecil. Tipikal Hoseok saat sedang bingung, selalu duduk di tempat sendiran dan berbicara seakan di sampingnya ada neneknya.

Hoseok dari dulu selalu dekat dengan neneknya, dari kecil hingga saat dirinya berumur 12 tahun. Pada umur itu Hoseok baru menyadari betapa sakitnya saat ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi.

"Aku bingung, semua orang menyuruhku untuk berusaha dan bertahan. Tapi untuk apa?" gumam Hoseok dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Seakan berpikir keras untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Andai kau masih ada nek, mungkin sekarang aku masih tinggal di rumahmu sambil menikmati teh yang kau buat. Bukan terjebak di desa yang aneh ini…" Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan membaringkan dirinya di rumput yang lumayan nyaman. Jujur saja Hoseok tidak mau langsung pulang ke rumah setelah kegiatan sekolah selesai, Hoseok merasa lelah. Entah mengapa hari ini cukup menguras tenaganya.

' _Hiks… hiks…'_

Suara tangis mulai terdengar di telinga Hoseok, membuat Hoseok kembali membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat dua bocah yang begitu ia kenal.

"Jangan menangis Shin Hye… oppa janji akan melindungimu ne?" kata anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah menabraknya sambil memeluk adik perempuannya di sisi jalan.

"Oppa, kalau oppa melindungiku… oppa yang hiks… oppa yang dikira jahat… hiks, Shin Hye tidak suka itu…" jawab anak kecil itu sambil menangis kuat. Melihat hal itu Hoseok langsung berdiri dan mendatangi dua anak kecil itu dan berjongkok lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hei, kenapa menangis Shin Hye? Apa ada yang jahat denganmu?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada manis, membuat Shin Hye berhenti terisak dan memandang wajah Hoseok dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau berbicara dengan adikku?" Anak laki-laki yang tadinya memeluk Shin Hye langsung memandang wajah Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam.

"Joong Ki Oppa, kurasa dia orang baik…" ucap Shin Hye sambil menatap ke arah Hoseok dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang jahat dengan Shin Hye, semua orang baik dengan Shin Hye!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi tidak dengan Joong ki yang menatap Shin Hye dengan pandangan sendu.

Hoseok merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen lemon dan memberikannya satu ke tangan Shin Hye. "Makanlah, rasanya sangat asam. Tapi enak!" kata Hoseok yang membuat Shin Hye tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Joong Ki menarik tangan Shin Hye dan menatap Hoseok dalam. "Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan kebaikanmu hyung… tapi hyung adalah orang baru. Hyung tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan peraturan di desa ini." Ucap Joong Ki dengan nada tidak suka dan langsung berlari pergi. Sebelum itu dia sempat berhenti dan melihat Hoseok yang masih berjongkok.

"Kuharap hyung bisa bertahan…" kata Joong Ki dan setelahnya dia kembali lari dengan Shin Hye yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Hoseok hanya terdiam, tidak berapa lama dia memakan satu permen lemon itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Menghela napas pelan dan melihat ke arah langit yang begitu luas. "Nek, sebenarnya…"

"Apa yang telah terjadi di desa ini?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **LIBUR TELAH TIBA!**

 **OMG, SENANG BANGET AKU! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Btw, apa bagusnya aku membuat story of love pt.2 yah? Yang apdet setiap hari itu… kan sudah libur~~**

 **Ouh iya, maaf baru apdet sekarang.**

 **Jadi mulai detik ini…**

 **Saat ini…**

 **Waktu ini juga…**

 **Aku akan menyerang notif ff kalian dengan apdetan ff HUAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Aku senang banget ih baca review kalian semua, walau kalau aku balas sekarang bakal basi keknya… wkwkwkwk.**

 **Ouh iya, sedikit bocoran…**

 **Nanti aku akan mempublish lanjutan drabble dan an invitation. Untuk an invitation mungkin tengah malam atau subuh2… kagak tau deh.**

 **Jadi bagusnya aku buat story of love pt.2 gak yah?**

 **Dan… apa disini masih ada yang menunggu lanjutan nih ff?**

 **Wkwkwkwkw**

 **Saranghae readers~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Village**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, thriller, and of course murder**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **7 Mei 2016**

 _Hutan belakang sekolah terkesan begitu mengerikan jika malam hari._

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hoseok saat Jimin dan Taehyung mengajaknya untuk memanjat tembok pembatas sekolahnya dengan hutan. Lagipula Hoseok sudah berjanji kepada Yoongi, bahwa dia akan menonton penampilannya malam ini.

Dan juga dia ingin menikmati festival malam yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya demi merayakan ulang tahun sekolahnya yang ke 60. Akan tetapi, tepat di saat Jimin menyelesaikan pentas menarinya di atas panggung dan Taehyung yang sudah berganti _shift_ menjaga kafe kelasnya dengan teman yang lain.

Kedua adik kelas kurang ajarnya itu langsung mengajaknya— _atau lebih tepatnya memaksa—_ Hoseok untuk pergi ke tempat yang menurut mereka _special_.

Lalu… di sinilah mereka. Menyusuri hutan sembari tertawa akan hal-hal bodoh. Hingga langkah Jimin berhenti dan Taehyung yang memanjat sebuah pohon di samping Jimin. Hoseok yang awalnya mau bertanya kenapa berhenti, langsung terjawab saat pemandangan yang begitu indah tertangkap di matanya.

Hoseok tahu, bahwa sekolahnya terletak di atas bukit. Begitu dekat dengan rumahnya sehingga dia tidak perlu berjalan mendaki dan mengalami sesak napas karena harus berjalan jauh sekali. Dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Jimin serta Taehyung mengatakan ini adalah tempat yang _special_.

 _Karena semuanya begitu indah…_

Di atas sini, Hoseok dapat melihat puluhan rumah penduduk, tempat pasar yang selalu buka tiap pagi, bahkan lapangan sepak bola untuk warga. _Semua begitu jelas di matanya_ , begitu juga dengan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat jika dirinya tetap menetap di kota besar.

Tepat di depannya adalah jalan menurun yang rimbun dengan semak-semak belukar, serta tanah hitam yang licin. Hoseok yakin jika ia tetap berjalan, mungkin dirinya sudah terpeleset dan jatuh hingga ke bawah.

"Semakin di atas, semakin lebih indah." Sahut Taehyung yang sekarang sudah duduk santai di dahan pohon. Merapatkan jaket merah tua yang selalu ia kenakan dan menyengir kotak dengan kepala yang menunduk, bermaksud melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

Sudah 5 hari Hoseok bersekolah, dan selama itu juga dirinya mulai bisa berbaur. Walau keanehan tetap terjadi, seperti tatapan mata yang menyelidik dari anak-anak sekolahan yang belum hilang atau kata-kata 'bertahan' serta 'berusaha' masih tetap terngiang di otaknya, tapi Hoseok mulai menikmati apapun yang ada di desa ini.

 _Kecuali satu hal…_

"Hmmm… Jimin-ah." Hoseok mengeluarkan suara penuh keraguan. _Apa dia harus bertanya soal ini?_

"Ne, hyung?" jawab Jimin dengan nada ringan dan mata tertutup, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa mukanya dengan begitu lembut.

"Apa… siswa hilang itu wajar?" Tanya Hoseok yang mengubah suasana. Sunyi dan hanya angin yang menjawab. Hoseok _tidak berani_ sekedar menghadap ke belakang dan melihat wajah Jimin yang Hoseok sendiri yakin, _sangat yakin_ bahwa Jimin sekarang memasang wajah terkejut.

Atau sekedar menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak wajar…

Hoseok memang _baru 5 hari bersekolah_. Dan dirinya juga baru 5 hari _mengenal seorang perempuan_. cukup manis dan menyenangkan, namanya Seul Gi. Tidak menonjol di bidang apapun akan tetapi memiliki teman yang banyak. Tipe anak yang bisa berbaur di manapun.

Dan Seul Gi duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Hoseok, bangku seberang. Membuat mereka cukup banyak berbincang akan hal-hal yang wajar dibahas anak SMA pada umumnya. Akan tetapi kemarin, Seul Gi tidak hadir ke sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Pada umumnya, guru akan tetap mengabsen satu persatu nama siswa. Dan bertanya kepada ketua kelas atau sekretaris kelas, apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang tidak hadir atau tidak masuk kelas. Akan tetapi kemarin… para guru yang masuk ke kelas Hoseok, _meloncati nama Seul Gi_.

Tidak menyebut dan bertingkah seakan Seul Gi tidak pernah ada…

Hoseok memang bukan tipe anak yang akan peka dengan hal-hal kecil. Seharusnya, Hoseok tetap memasang wajah tidak peduli jika ada kawan sekelasnya yang tidak datang. Tapi semenjak dirinya menginjak desa ini, mendadak kepekaannya meningkat hingga 100%. Dia merasa semua begitu _aneh…_

Dan hari itu juga Hoseok bertanya sama temannya, seorang siswi yang selalu tampak pergi bersama Seul Gi ke kantin atau kemanapun. Lalu jawaban yang di lontarkan perempuan itu sanggup membuat Hoseok terpaku dalam kebingungan.

" _Seul Gi? Di kelas kita tidak ada yang namanya Seul Gi…"_

Dan detik juga… Hoseok merasa sesuatu yang _wajar dalam sebuah keanehan_.

"Ehm!" suara deheman Taehyung yang cukup kuat menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya, membuat suasana yang cukup aneh menjadi terasa aneh. Dan setelah itu, semua diam…

Membuat Hoseok mengukir senyum miris…

' _Yah, tidak ada yang menjawab…'_ gumamnya dalam hati, Hoseok jadi berpikir, apa pertanyaanya terlalu mengerikan bagi Jimin?

Perlahan Hoseok menghela napas lelah, tangan kanannya memijat leher yang terasa letih menopang kepalanya yang sudah berat karena pemikiran tentang desa aneh ini. Dan dirinya hanya bisa menutup mata secara perlahan, mencoba untuk benar-benar menikmati angin malam.

Dan di saat matanya terbuka kembali, memperhatikan setiap jengkal desa dengan seksama. Manik matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak jauh dari kota. Cukup gelap jika dilihat malam hari, tapi mata Hoseok tidak memiliki kecacatan sedikitpun. Dia yakin sekali, mata hitamnya itu melihat sebuah bangunan layaknya istana di pulau itu.

" _Apa-apaan…"_ gumam Hoseok sambil menyipitkan matanya, memastikan pandangannya sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, Hoseok masih bisa melihat bayangan hitam yang membentuk sebuah istana megah di pulau yang cukup kecil. Oh, apa sekarang Hoseok sudah gila? Sampai-sampai membayangkan ada sebuah istana di tengah pulau antah berantah?

"Hei, hei, Jimin-ah… it—itu… istana?" Tanya Hoseok sekali lagi sambil menunjuk lurus ke depan. Menatap Jimin yang sekarang memegang dadanya sendiri kuat. "Ji—jimin… JIMIN!" Hoseok panik, melihat perubahan pada diri Jimin yang sangat mengerikan.

Mukanya pucat pasi, tubuhnya berkeringat hebat, dan nafasnya sama sekali tidak teratur. Mata Jimin berair, mulutnya berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf tidak beraturan dengan jeda tarikan nafas kuat.

"It's okay…" suara serak dan dalam meluncur dari mulut Taehyung, begitu juga dengan tubunya yang meloncat turun dari pohon. Dengan sigap Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jimin yang tegang hinga kepalanya baring dengan nyaman di kedua paha kurus milik Taehyung.

"Hirup napas dalam-dalam…" ucap Taehyung dengan begitu tenang, tangannya membelai lembut rambut basah Jimin.

"Ta—Tae… ak… aku… mian…" Jimin berkata dengan susah payah, matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat.

"Bukan salahmu…" jawab Taehyung pelan.

" _Tidak akan pernah menjadi salahmu…"_

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan pelan di samping Taehyung dengan memegang sekaleng cola dingin. Pemikirannya bercampuk aduk setiap melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas di punggung Taehyung yang tampak lelah menuruni bukit sambil menggendong Jimin.

Tidak ada sedikitpun yang bersuara…

Setelah 20 menit menenangkan Jimin dari gejala aneh yang dialaminya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggendong Jimin pulang hingga ke rumah. Berhubung jalan pulang mereka sejalan, Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taehyung tanpa banyak Tanya.

Dan mereka sudah berjalan selama 10 menit, masih tetap tidak ada yang bersuara. Hingga kaki Hoseok terhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sampai ket—"

"Hoseok hyung…" Taehyung tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Hoseok, membuat Hoseok memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung. "Jimin tadi, mengalami gejala psikis. Sering terjadi seperti itu… jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir." Setelah itu kaki Taehyung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hoseok yang terdiam di depan gerbang dengan pikiran penuh.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Hoseok yang membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti. "Apa ada yang _salah dari pertanyaanku_?" ulang Hoseok dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kakaknya…" jawab Taehyung pelan. "Kakaknya _dulu pernah hilang_ …" lanjutnya sekali lagi sambil menghadap ke belakang.

Menampakkan wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat dan mata sendu. "Dia trauma mendalam karena itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Keluarga Jimin bukan orang kaya… tapi kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. _Bagaikan bintang_ di desa sialan ini." Jelas Taehyung dengan wajah yang begitu _sedih_. "Tapi dia… begitu baik, _noona bodoh itu begitu baik_. Dan keluarga Jimin begitu kesusahan, makanya noona menghilang."

"Dan orang yang menghilang dari desa ini… sama saja dikirim ke neraka." Kata Taehyung dengan suara yang kecil, tapi mampu di dengar oleh kedua telinga Hoseok.

Genggaman tangan kanan Hoseok menguat di gerbang kayu rumahnya, matanya menangkap sebersit luka di manik hitam Taehyung. Dan sebuah senyuman miris yang menandakan akhir dari cerita membingungkan itu.

"Kau… menyukai noona itu kan?" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara sedikit bergetar, entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas kecil dan membungkuk cepat di depan Hoseok. Matanya tertutup karena sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di mulutnya. "Sampai ketemu besok… hyung…" sahut Taehyung lemah.

Setelah itu kakinya kembali melangkah, sedikit sempoyongan karena lelah menggendong Jimin. "Aigoo! Kau berat sekali dasar babi gemuk!" kesal Taehyung sambil sedikit berteriak, membuat Hoseok yang mendengar dari kejauhan jadi tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya masih menggenggam kuat gerbang kayu, kakinya tetap tidak bergerak, dan matanya masih memandang tubuh Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung sudah tidak bisa ia tangkap lagi dari matanya.

Membuat dia memalingkan wajah dan melihat tangan kirinya sendiri yang memegang sekaleng cola. Hoseok yakin benar, mata terluka yang ditampakkan oleh Taehyung menyimpan beribu arti mendalam.

"Hoseok?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok, membuat Hoseok menatap ke depan pintu rumahnya. Melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau berdiam diri seperti itu? Apa festivalnya sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati gerbang kayu dan menggapai pipi Hoseok yang terasa dingin.

"Ah tidak bu, aku bosan di festival seperti itu… makanya pulang." Jawab Hoseok sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, ibu memasak sup ayam malam ini, masih ada sisa bisa dipanaskan kalau kau mau…" sahut ibu Hoseok sambil melangkah menuju rumah, diikuti oleh Hoseok yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Yah… kurasa sup ayam juga enak." Jawabnya dengan santai.

.

.

.

"Hoaammm!"

Mata Hoseok berair, mulutnya menguap lebar dan tangannya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hoseok tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena segelintir kejadian yang terjadi, mulai dari hilangnya Seulgi, trauma Jimin, hingga Taehyung yang menceritakan hal aneh.

Semua itu hanya membuat Hoseok tidur selama satu jam, yang tentunya sangat tidak baik untuk remaja seukuran dirinya. Mungkin hari ini Hoseok akan memutuskan untuk bolos di UKS sekolah dengan alasan sakit.

"Hyung…"

Hoseok langsung meloncat terkejut saat seorang anak kecil menarik celana hitam sekolahnya secara tiba-tiba. "Kau mengejutkanku dasar bocah!" kesal Hoseok sambil mengelus dada karena terkejut. Sungguh, dirinya lelah, dan Hoseok semakin merasa lelah karena serangan jantung mendadak ini.

"Maaf hyung… hanya saja aku ingin memberikan ini." Kata Joong Ki pelan, berusaha menggapai tangan besar Hoseok dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan permen.

"Permen coklat?" Tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Shin Hye, sangat menyukai permen coklat." Kata Joong Ki dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Dia memasang wajah lucu saat memakan permen lemon dari hyung… katanya terlalu asam!" cerita Joong Ki dengan tertawa kecil.

Hoseok jadi tersenyum tipis karena hal itu, dia membuka bungkusan permen itu dan memakannya pelan. Membiarkan permen manis mengalir di mulutnya secara perlahan. Sejujurnya, Hoseok tidak terlalu menyukai hal yang manis-manis, hanya saja… mungkin untuk permen coklat kali ini adalah pengecualian.

"Dimana adikmu, biasa kau selalu bersamanya…" sahut Hoseok secara tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Joong Ki terhenti.

"Di… dia…" suara Joong Ki tercekat, dirinya mengepal erat kedua tangannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap kedua mata Hoseok tajam.

"Aku, kehilangan dirinya hyung…" jawab Joong Ki pelan, sengaja dirinya menajamkan tatapan agar air mata tidak keluar. "Maaf…" Joong Ki langsung memalingkan wajah, kepalanya menunduk melihat jalanan yang ia pijak.

Hoseok tahu itu…

Tatapan itu…

Sama persis seperti tatapan Taehyung, bahkan jika Hoseok mengingat lebih jauh lagi, tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan Yoongi yang marah di kelas waktu pertama kali dirinya masuk sekolah.

 _Sebuah tatapan yang kehilangan_ …

Secara tiba-tiba, Hoseok berjongkok di depan Joong Ki, mengelus pelan rambut anak kecil itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu, seseorang berbicara padaku…" tangan Hoseok menggapai kedua tangan kecil Joong Ki dan menggenggamnya lembut. Giginya menggigit kuat permen coklat hingga menimbulkan suara kecil.

"Semua hal ini…" wajah Taehyung terbayang di benak Hoseok, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa dia 100% tidak tahu arti dari kata yang akan ia keluarkan selanjutnya. Tapi Hoseok hanya merasa, bahwa dia harus mengatakannya.

Maka dari itu Hoseok menggigit habis semua permen cokelat yang ada di mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelan permen itu tanpa sisa. Setelah itu dia kembali tersenyum tipis…

Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan satu kata yang akan mengubah seluruh pemikiran Joong Ki, begitu juga dengan pemikiran Hoseok…

" _Tidak akan pernah menjadi salahmu…"_

Dan menit itu juga…

Detik itu juga…

Di saat Joong Ki yang tersenyum lebar, dan di saat angin pagi yang terasa membelai rambutnya…

Hoseok memutuskan…

Untuk menguak semua misteri ini, hingga ke akar-akarnya…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mumpung edisi lebaran…**

 **Aku, Park In Jung, mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama apdet. Mian… T-T**

 **Aku bahkan gak tau kalian masih menunggu cerita ini atau tidak, tapi aku akan berusaha apdet serajin dulu. Belakangan ini aku sedikit mempunyai krisis kepercayaan diri sama cerita sendiri, bahkan aku takut untuk melihat beberapa review dari kalian.**

 **Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku takutkan dengan cerita sendiri, tapi aku merasa menulis bukan lagi hal yang utama, dan saat membaca review dari kalian, aku merasa begitu takut. Padahal review kalian benar-benar bervariasi dan tentu saja selalu membuat aku senang.**

 **Tapi belakangan ini semua jadi sedikit lebih baik, setelah mendapat ceramah dari seseorang, aku membaca ulang semua review dari kalian dan aku juga udah gak ngerasa takut lagi, malah aku tertawa sendiri sampai dikira orang gila sama ortu sendiri.**

 **Sebenarnya ada berapa faktor yang aku tahu, kenapa aku jadi takut sama review dan cerita sendiri… tapi sekarang aku udah mulai bisa menanganinya, XD tapi aku sampai sekrg blm bisa menangani guru kurang ajar yang sering kasih pr setumpuk (yg tntu saja gak pernah aku kerjakan)**

 **Untuk skrg, mungkin gak ada balasan review… tapi percayalah, aku membaca review dari kalian semua. Maka dari itu aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua…**

 **Dan mulai skrg, aku akan mencoba rajin apdet, serajin dulu ^.^**

 **Saranghae guys~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Village**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, thriller, and of course murder**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **11 Mei 2016**

Hoseok tidak mempunyai ponsel, bahkan ponsel genggam kuno yang tidak mempunyai fitur kamera pun dia tidak punya. Yah, walaupun Hoseok memiliki ponsel genggam kekinian atau kekunoan, tetap saja Hoseok yakin di desa ini tidak akan mendapat _signal_.

Maka dari itu, Hoseok membongkar beberapa barang miliknya yang ia letakkan di dalam kardus, benda yang sengaja ia lupakan begitu saja karena menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Tapi di saat ponsel pintarnya Hoseok dijual demi modal hidup di desa ini, Hoseok jadi teringat, bahwa hobi lamanya mungkin bisa membantu.

Hoseok suka mengambil foto, dari kamera yang sering dipakai fotografer profesional, hingga kamera ponsel. Akan tetapi, kemirisan hidupnya membuat seluruh kameranya terpaksa dijual. Dan hanya ada satu kamera yang selalu ia jaga dengan baik.

Kamera Polaroid kuno berwarna hitam yang diberikan oleh neneknya, Hoseok pernah sekali mengambil gambar dari kamera tua itu, dan menurut Hoseok hasilnya begitu bagus. Kesan warna yang tidak bercampur secara sempurna dan hasil foto yang menurut orang kebanyakan 'gagal', tapi menurut Hoseok semua begitu indah.

Membuatnya tidak mau mengganti kamera kuno itu dengan yang baru dan sangat menyayangi benda mati itu. Bahkan Hoseok ingat, dirinya rela membeli seluruh kertas foto yang harganya terbilang cukup mahal hingga uang jajan bulannya habis begitu saja.

Hoseok tidak sempat menggunakan puluhan kertas foto itu dan hanya bisa menyimpannya saja di tempat yang aman. Tapi kali ini, kamera kuno dan kertas petak kecil khusus Polaroid ini sangat dibutuhkan.

"Ketemu!" bisik Hoseok dengan suara senang, tangannya menggenggam kuat kamera kuno itu dan mencari satu kotak penuh kertas foto. Hoseok dengan cepat memasukkan dua benda terpenting— _menurutnya—_ ke dalam tas sekolah dan menutup kotak kardus itu kembali.

Hoseok berlari keluar kamar sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.20, menandakan 10 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Melihat anak bungsunya keluar, ibu Hoseok langsung tersenyum merekah. "Hoseok, sarapan dulu—"

"Tidak sempat bu!" jawab Hoseok cepat, menyambar kedua sepatu lusuhnya dan memasang dengan sembarangan.

"Setidaknya makan satu roti ini." Teriak Namjoon sambil menyodorkan roti dengan selai cokelat menggiurkan. Yang langsung ditangkap mulut Hoseok dengan senyum lebar, setelah itu Hoseok langsung berlari keluar menuju sekolah.

Selama di perjalanan, kaki Hoseok melangkah begitu cepat, Hoseok tidak berlari. Karena dirinya terlalu fokus melakukan dua hal, makan roti dan mencabut beberapa helai kertas di buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Hingga tangannya terhenti di selembar foto, foto ibunya dengan wanita yang entah siapa itu.

Hoseok berhenti melangkah, mulutnya menelan seluruh sisa roti tanpa belas kasih. Matanya menatap foto itu cukup lama dan otaknya berpikir kecil. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Hoseok mendengus kecil. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya…

 _Bahwa ibunya dulu juga pernah kehilangan_.

"Apa karena itu kau pindah bu?" tanya Hoseok kepada selembar foto itu, yang tentu saja tidak akan dijawab. Setidaknya sekarang Hoseok tahu, bahwa ibunya sendiri menyimpan rahasia desa ini dan tidak memberitahu dirinya.

Hoseok ingin berpikir positif, seperti mungkin ibunya tidak memberitahu dirinya demi alasan tertentu, untuk kebaikannya mungkin?

Tapi untuk kali ini, Hoseok sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif. Apapun informasi yang ditangkap oleh otaknya selalu berakhir dengan pemikiran negative. Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu paranoid atau memang desa ini yang aneh.

Hoseok kembali berjalan, entah kenapa kali ini lebih pelan dan matanya menangkap satu botol besar berisikan permen rasa lemon yang dipampang di depan kedai kecil bertenda hijau. Hoseok mendekati kedai itu dan tersenyum kecil dengan pemilik kedai yang sedang menikmati kopi hitam panas dan beberapa ibu desa yang sedang _bergosip_ ria.

"Pak, saya mau beli permen ini." Jawab Hoseok sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan membuat penjualnya kebingungan.

"Aigoo… dengan uang sebanyak ini, kamu ambil aja satu botol ini." Ucap bapak tua itu sambil tertawa, tapi Hoseok malah mengangguk dan membuka tutup botol itu lalu menuangkan seluruh isi permen asam itu ke dalam tasnya. Membuat di pemilik kedai itu bengong dan tidak beberapa lama hanya menggeleng kecil. Seakan memaklumi perbuatan anak muda zaman sekarang yang suka aneh-aneh.

"Eh, sudah dengar berita tidak?" sahut seorang ibu-ibu tua yang menggunakan baju lusuh panjang selutut dengan kerambu kecil di tangan kanannya. Hoseok yang tidak peduli dengan sekumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip hanya bisa meletakkan botol itu dan meringis kecil, mengingat dirinya baru saja menghabiskan uang jajan satu minggunya demi ratusan permen. Yah, terkadang Hoseok sedikit gila.

"Itu loh, karena badai besar beberapa hari ini. Katanya sampai merusak pelabuhan dan satu-satunya kapal. Wah kalau begini, bisa-bisa semua harga makanan bisa naik." Lanjut ibu itu lagi yang membuat temannya yang menggunakan baju persis akan tetapi beda warna langsung berteriak kecil.

"Ihh, kalau itu aku sudah tahu bu. Haduh, bisa susah kalau jalan satu-satunya ke desa ini tertutup seperti itu. Pasti harga barang naik karena proses pengantaran barang jadi terhambat. Katanya yah, beberapa bahan makanan akan dikirim menggunakan kapal besar atau helikopter dari pusat. Ah, aku yakin sekali harga barang akan melunjak tinggi!" ujarnya dengan heboh. Membuat Hoseok memutar matanya malas, memikirkan betapa ributnya ibu-ibu desa yang terkadang tidak tahu tempat.

"Ah, kalau begini kita harus jaga-jaga… butuh banyak uang juga, kantor arsip bagian kependudukan pasti akan sibuk." Salah satu suara dari segerombolan ibu-ibu berisik itu, membuat Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. Diam dan kaku, apa hubungannya harga barang yang naik dengan kantor arsip?

Seingat Hoseok, kantor arsip kependudukan yang ada di balai desa adalah kantor yang menyimpan segala macam data tentang warga. Dan tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kantor itu.

Hoseok berpikir sejenak, dirinya mengambil buku kecil yang ia selipkan di saku celananya dan menuliskan kata-kata kunci yang menurutnya adalah sebuah _clue_.

 _Harga naik dan kantor arsip._

Kakinya melangkah dengan mata terfokus pada buku kecilnya, dan tangan yang terus mencoret-coret beberapa kemungkinan yang ada.

 _Apa hubungannya?_

 _Ada apa dengan data warga di kantor arsip?_

 _Sejauh ini yang (aku ketahui) hilang adalah anak-anak, atau orang yang belum dewasa… jadi…_

 _Harga, anak-anak, dan_ _ **hilang**_ … _dan…_

Kaki Hoseok langsung berhenti melangkah, tubuhnya kaku dan tangannya melemas. Hoseok pernah mempelajari ini, jauh saat dirinya masih tinggal di kota besar. Pelajaran yang memadai dan berbau memaksa.

Hoseok masih ingat dirinya yang sangat malas saat kelas Sosiologi dimulai, kelas yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting untuk dipelajari. Karena hanya membahas masalah-masalah social yang bahkan bisa dijawab dengan logika.

Pada waktu itu, setiap kelompok mendapat tugas. Membuat penelitian ilmiah dari salah satu masalah sosial yang cukup terkenal pada zaman ini. Hoseok dan kelompoknya sudah hampir memilih tema 'Aliran sesat' yang memang sedang maraknya di berbagai kota. Akan tetapi pembahasan itu diganti, karena menurut ketua kelompok tema itu terlalu berat jika dipakai untuk penelitian ilmiah.

Dan pada saat itu, Hoseok masih ingat sangat jelas. Tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat dengan senyum lebar, seperti mendapat ide cemerlang entah dari mana.

" _Bagaimana kalau perdagangan anak?"_

Keajaiban dari mana, semua anak langsung setuju dengan usulan Baekhyun. Kata Seoungchol juga tema itu lebih bagus dari pada 'Aliran sesat'.

Hoseok teringat, sebuah fakta mengerikan dimana banyaknya anak-anak kecil terkhususnya perempuan, menghilang tanpa jejak dan ternyata diculik lalu didagangkan demi kebutuhan seksualitas orang-orang jahanam. Atau fakta maraknya perdangangan anak demi mencari organ-organ tubuh yang sangat menguntungkan jika dijual.

Tentu saja ini hanya ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak Hoseok, tapi kenapa sekarang… _Hoseok merasa semua begitu jelas?_

Entah kenapa, Hoseok langsung merinding. Hawa dingin menyentuh tengkuknya dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Selai cokelat yang biasanya pasti meninggalkan jejak di lidah, sekarang terasa hambar. Bahkan Hoseok yakin dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Ada sesuatu yang menusuknya, sesuatu yang membuatnya susah bergerak. Secara perlahan Hoseok memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menatap kembali kedai yang tidak jauh darinya. Hoseok hanya melihat kedai itu dengan sebelah mata. Tapi Hoseok yakin…

Seluruh orang di kedai itu, _berhenti._

Dan _menatapnya dengan tajam._

Tanpa sadar, Hoseok langsung menjatuhkan pena hitam yang ada di tangannya ke tanah. Darah di tubuhnya mengalir deras seiring detak jantung yang meningkat tajam. _Hoseok panik setengah mati_ , dan dirinya terasa membeku di tempat.

Cukup membutuhkan waktu lama, seorang anak kecil menabrak Hoseok menggunakan sepeda hitam. Menghantam pinggul Hoseok, yang membuat Hoseok hampir tersungkur dan meringis kecil. Hoseok bisa melihat, anak kecil berseragam SD itu tersenyum kecil. Seakan menyelamatkan Hoseok dari situasi mengerikan.

Dan Hoseok yakin seratus persen, anak itu adalah Joong Ki. Setelah itu Hoseok hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil Joong Ki yang mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, sering kali membelokkan sepeda demi menghindari batang-batang pohon yang tumbang karena badai. Joong Ki menyadarkan Hoseok dari kebekuannya dan rasa panik yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Hoseok langsung mengambil pena yang terjatuh dengan beberapa kali mengelus pinggulnya yang kesakitan. Sempat Hoseok melirik ke arah kedai tadi dan melihat aktifitas mereka yang kembali normal.

Tanpa butuh basa-basi, Hoseok langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Melupakan rasa sakit di pinggulnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha, dasar bodoh! Hyung terlambat karena membeli satu botol permen?!" gelak tawa menghiasi toilet laki-laki yang selalu tampak kotor. Hoseok hanya bisa menyengir kecil dengan tangan memegang tongkat pel yang sudah jelek.

"Kalian mau?" tawar Hoseok sambil membuka isi tasnya yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Tidak terlalu suka makanan asam." Tolak Jimin.

"Lagi makan permen karet." Jawab Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian, baru saja ia ingin menutup kembali isi tasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kepikiran sesuatu.

"Ah… coba kau tadi tidak telat bangun Tae… aku tidak akan membersihkan toilet ini!" keluh Jimin dengan nada kesal, dan si Taehyung hanya bisa menyengir lebar dengan alis naik turun. Seakan dirinya sengaja telat dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

CEKREK

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung terdiam, menatap ke arah suara kamera kuno yang sekarang mengeluarkan kertas foto kecil dengan perlahan. Jimin yang pertama kali berjalan cepat mendekati Hoseok dan merebut hasil foto.

"Lama… lama… lama…" gumam Jimin tak sabaran, setelah itu Taehyung menyusul dan melihat hasilnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Tidak beberapa lama, munculah sebuah gambar muka Jimin yang mengeluh kesal dan Taehyung menyengir bodoh.

"Yah… setidaknya aku tampak keren di sini." Gumam Taehyung dan Jimin berbarengan. Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengambil foto itu, lalu ia selipkan di buku kecilnya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Ah… aku lelah, bolos saja yuk, ke kantin. Daripada masuk nanti pasti ditambah hukumannya." Ajak Jimin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan setuju. "Yak, Jungkook! Kau ikut?!" teriak Jimin lagi sambil menendang salah satu bilik toilet.

"AISH! Sabar sedikit kenapa?! Lagi BAB juga!" teriak Jungkook dari dalam, Hoseok tidak terlalu mengenal Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook juga telat waktu itu dan berakhir terkena hukuman yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan sepertinya, Jimin serta Taehyung cukup dekat dengan namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ahh… eh, kau tahu? Berita tentang rusaknya kapal kita." Sahut Jimin secara tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang bersandar di pintu toilet.

"Badai kemarin benar-benar hebat _man,_ aku bahkan bisa merasakan rumahku hampir roboh!" kata Taehyung dengan sedikit antusias.

"Cih, tidak usah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Jimin mendecih kesal, membuat Taehyung langsung menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit sebagian rumahmu yang roboh, akh! Lupakan!" balas Taehyung dengan wajah malas. Jimin hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jimin melenguh panjang.

"Ini akan menjadi bulan yang berat." Sahutnya tipis, dan sejenak hanya hening yang menjawab. Hingga Hoseok yang dari tadi tidak mengerti ucapan mereka berdua, mendengar suara air mengalir deras dari dalam bilik toilet Jungkook.

"Kalian tahu, ini juga akan menjadi lebih berat." Suara Jungkook mewarnai toilet saat namja bergigi kelinci itu keluar dari bilik toilet. "Maka itu, mari makan mie rebus." Lanjutnya lagi yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan setuju dari Taehyung dan Jimin.

Tidak beberapa lama, mereka bertiga langsung melihat ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok hanya menggeleng kecil. "Ah tidak, aku lagi tidak ingin makan. Kalian pergi saja, aku ingin ke atap sekolah." Tolak Hoseok dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, membuat ketiga adik kelasnya pergi meninggalkan toilet sambil bercanda.

Hoseok yang sudah ditinggal sendirian, langsung tersenyum tipis. Dirinya kembali membuka buku kecil dan menempelkan foto Jimin dan Taehyung dengan benar, sedikit kecewa karena dirinya tidak sempat memfoto saat Jungkook keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

Setelah itu, Hoseok langsung keluar toilet. Dirinya berjalan cepat melewati ruang guru, melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang itu. Bahkan guru BK yang biasanya duduk di depan ruang sambil menikmati teh hangat pun hilang entah kemana.

Membuat Hoseok tersenyum kecil, entah setan dari mana yang merasuki dirinya, tetapi yang Hoseok tahu hanya satu, kakinya bergerak sendiri, berjalan memasuki ruang guru dan memerhatikan deret meja yang terpampang rapi.

Tadi, waktu dirinya sedang mengepel lantai dan Jimin yang membersihkan beberapa bilik toilet— _dan Jungkook yang BAB—_ Hoseok sempat mengorek informasi dari Taehyung. Bertanya dimana tempat yang biasanya menyimpan informasi atau data siswa. Dan jawaban Taehyung adalah di ruang kepala sekolah, di dalam ruang guru.

Hoseok sempat mendecih kesal, karena di sekolahnya dulu, data siswa di letakkan dan disusun rapi di perpustakaan sekolah. Di rak khusus yang berisi kenangan siswa-siswa, seperti buku tahunan atau beberapa arsip data yang kalau di simpan di ruang kepala sekolah hanya akan membuat penuh. Tapi Hoseok juga tahu, bahwa di sekolahnya tidak memiliki perpustakaan. Kalau mau ke perpustakaan, terpaksa harus ke balai desa.

" _Lucu sekali_ …"

" _Tidak mungkin aku harus menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah demi mencari bukti."_

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Hoseok _tadi_.

Buktinya sekarang dirinya sudah menginjak ruang guru dan tinggal berjalan menuju pintu cokelat yang kalau dibuka akan langsung menjumpai ruang kepala sekolah. Berharap saja tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang guru untuk saat ini.

Hoseok langsung berlari cepat, menuju sudut ruangan dan menggapai ganggang pintu cokelat tua itu. Mencoba membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan kepala yang mengedarkan pandangan, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang masuk atau mencari CCTV yang mungkin saja akan merekam aksinya.

Hasilnya, _nihil_.

Mulai dari tidak adanya CCTV, orang yang masuk, hingga pintu yang tidak mau terbuka.

"Shit!" Hoseok menendang pelan pintu tua itu dan langsung berlari cepat, keluar ruang guru dan kembali mengecek situasi. Pikirannya hanya satu saat ini, yaitu pos satpam.

Hoseok berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, matanya menangkap satpam sekolah yang sedang menceramahi anak-anak yang lebih telat darinya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ada juga guru BK yang menggeleng-geleng entah karena apa.

Tapi yang jelas, pos satpam waktu itu sepi, dan jarak antara gerbang sekolah dengan pos satpam begitu dekat.

" _Just, act natural Hoseok… kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?!"_ gumam Hoseok pelan, dirinya mengambil satu permen lemon dan memakannya cepat, membiarkan rasa asam itu mencoba menenangkan adrenalinnya.

Hoseok sengaja menyembunyikan tasnya di belakang pot besar hingga tidak nampak, lalu dirinya berjalan santai menuju pos satpam.

"Pak, apa tadi orang tua saya tidak menitipkan bekal atau apa gitu?" teriak Hoseok dengan tangan gemetar yang menggenggam tembok bercat putih itu.

Satpam yang mendengar itu, melihat ke arah Hoseok bingung. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pos satpam, membuat hati kecil Hoseok berteriak kuat.

' _Jangan ke sini…'_

' _Jangan ke sini…'_

' _Jangan ke sini chebal!'_

Anehnya, teriakan kecil di hatinya berhasil. Satpam tua itu berhenti di tempat dan tersenyum tipis. "Ah, kau yang telat tadi kan? Iya tadi ada ibu-ibu yang datang ke sini menitipkan bekal. Kurasa itu ibumu. Lain kali jangan telat dan menyusahkan orang tua ya?" kata satpam itu dan kembali mengikuti guru BK yang masih saja ceramah panjang lebar.

Hoseok langsung menghela napas panjang, sepanjang-panjangnya, serasa seluruh napasnya ia tahan di paru-paru dan tidak boleh keluar dalam waktu yang lama. Walaupun sekarang rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang, Hoseok tetap saja tegang dan keringat dingin.

Dirinya memasuki pos satpam itu dan melihat jejeran bekal yang ada di meja kayu berwarna cokelat muda. Matanya tidak tertarik dengan kotak bekal berwarna-warni yang mungkin jika dibuka akan berisi makanan menarik. Tapi matanya malah melihat di dinding pos satpam yang tertempel kayu panjang dengan kunci-kunci kecil bergantungan.

Hoseok langsung menemui kunci kecil bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru. Tanpa basa-basi Hoseok menyambar kedua kunci itu dengan cepat dan melirik beberapa bekal. Setidaknya dia harus mengambil satu bekal supaya semua lebih sempurna.

Dan mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, dirinya melihat satu bekal yang di tutupnya bertulisan _'Jeon Jungkook, 10.2'_

Tanpa basa-basi, Hoseok mengambil bekal itu dan keluar dari pos satpam. Sempat tersenyum ramah dengan guru BK dan satpam lalu langsung pergi dari tempat menegangkan itu. Mengambil tas dan langsung berlari menuju kantin.

Setidaknya, dirinya harus menenangkan diri sendiri, dan mungkin memberikan kotak bekal ini ke Jungkook lalu nimbrung memakan mie rebus, cukup baik untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun bu… Hoseok hanya menginap di rumah Yoongi, rumahnya juga tidak jauh-jauh kali." Hoseok terkikik kecil, melihat ibunya yang sekarang cemberut kesal.

"Ibu hanya menyuruhmu membawa ini semua, mana tau kau butuh." Jawab ibunya yang membuat Hoseok melihat tas besar yang entah berisi apa itu.

"Tidak sama sekali bu, besok aku langsung ke sekolah dari rumah Yoongi yah bu." Kata Hoseok sambil mencium dahi ibunya dan pergi ke luar rumah. Tas hitam lusuh yang berisikan seragam sekolah, permen, kamera dan beberapa buku tipis terbawa rapi di punggungnya.

Bohong jika mengatakan Hoseok akan langsung menuju ke rumah Yoongi. Memang Hoseok sudah mengatakan ke Yoongi bahwa dirinya akan menginap mala mini di rumahnya, tapi Hoseok berjanji akan datang pukul 8 malam, dan sekarang masih pukul 7.

Dan tentu saja, Hoseok bukanlah orang yang suka tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ada alasan. Bukankah Hoseok sudah berjanji dengan diri sendiri? Akan menuntaskan misteri ini hingga ke akar-akarnya?

Yah walau tadi satpam sekolah sempat heboh, karena dirinya kehilangan dua kunci paling berharga. Dan Hoseok sendiri sempat diinterogasi dan diperiksa seluruh badannya, membuat dirinya rela menyembunyikan dua kunci kecil itu di dalam celana dalam yang ia pakai.

 _Yep, celana dalam._

Sungguh tidak etis tapi sangat membantu Hoseok. Setelah itu, permasalahan diselesaikan oleh kepala sekolah yang masih mempunyai kunci duplikat. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menggantung kunci-kunci penting di pos satpam.

Sebenarnya Hoseok cukup bingung, apa yang mereka takutkan? Sampai begitu heboh hanya karena dua kunci yang hilang? Kasus ini pernah terjadi di sekolahnya, kunci ruang guru yang hilang. Dan sekolahnya hanya menanggapi dengan santai, memakai kunci duplikat dan mempercayai murid-muridnya tidak akan mencuri sebuah kunci.

 _Jadi apa yang mereka takutkan?_

Takut anak murid mencuri soal ulangan? Tapi setahu Hoseok sekarang dirinya tidak sedang dalam masa ujian. Bahkan perlajaran masih terlalu baru untuk diadakan ulangan harian.

Pasti…

Ada yang mereka sembunyikan di sana…

 _Iya kan?_

Hoseok langsung merapatkan jaketnya, memasang topi, serta kain hitam panjang untuk dijadikan masker, dan yang terakhir menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket. Membuat seseorang tidak akan mengenalinya, dan jika pun ada orang yang melihat dirinya, pasti akan disangka seorang pencuri.

Mata Hoseok memicing tajam, menatap gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkak ke atas, membuat tubuhnya dengan mudah meloncati pagar besi pendek yang tampak rapuh. Di saat kaki Hoseok menginjak tanah sekolahnya, Hoseok langsung merasa hawa yang tidak enak.

Dimana-mana juga semua orang tahu, betapa menyeramkannya sebuah sekolah jika pada malam hari. Setiap sekolah pasti akan ada satu cerita horror, entah sekolahnya yang dari kuburan, atau ada murid bunuh diri di sekolahnya, atau bahkan yang lebih parah, adanya pembantaian yang dilakukan guru.

Walau sedikit mendramatisir, tapi percayalah, cerita bodoh yang tidak berdasar itu mampu membuat Hoseok bergidik ngeri.

Hoseok sempat kepikiran untuk menarik dirinya kembali lalu berlari menuju ke rumah Yoongi dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan begitu mudah. Menyisakan tubuh yang gemetar dan keringat dingin, sedangkan kakinya melangkah mantap masuk menuju sekolah.

Hoseok sengaja tidak membawa senter, terlalu bahaya. Walau Hoseok yakin, tidak akan ada manusia yang mau menginjak sekolah malam-malam. Tapi tetap saja, berjaga-jaga lebih baik bukan?

Sedetik, dua detik, Hoseok masih bisa berjalan normal. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa ada yang memacu jantungnya, adrenalin yang mengalir deras, dan munculnya rasa gugup bercampur takut. Membuat langkah kakinya menjadi tidak pasti, kikuk, seakan takut akan dimangsa oleh seseorang.

Sebenarnya, otak Hoseok sudah meraung, berteriak meminta sang jantung untuk lebih tenang. Tapi tidak, Hoseok tidak akan tenang dengan adanya angin malam, yang memberikan efek-efek mengerikan terhadap pohon-pohon rindang. Ataupun kelas-kelas hening yang bernuansa kelam dengan kursi kosong. Hoseok _tidak akan tenang_ , apalagi membayangkan adanya sosok-sosok tak kasat mata yang mungkin sedang memandanginya, berusaha menyentuhnya, lalu…

Memakannya…

"Huaa!" Hoseok menjerit kecil, kakinya langsung berlari cepat layaknya ninja. Ini mengerikan, sendirian di sekolah pada malam hari jauh lebih mengerikan daripada 100 soal Matematika. Bahkan sekarang tangan Hoseok sudah gemetar hebat, mencoba memasukkan kunci kecil untuk menembus ruang guru.

Di saat dirinya memasuki ruang guru, Hoseok langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya sekali lagi. Berpikir bahwa dirinya akan merasa aman, tapi ternyata tidak. Ruang guru lebih terasa kelam, mengerikan, dan gelap daripada kelas-kelas yang dilewatinya. Dan itu memunculkan ratusan _scene_ horror yang membuat Hoseok semakin takut.

Berlari pontang-panting menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan membukanya dengan cepat. Memasuki ruangan kecil itu dengan tangan kanan yang tergesa-gesa memasukkan kunci kecil ke lubangnya. Dan saat pintu terbuka, Hoseok menatapi ruangan kecil yang begitu gelap.

Hoseok menelan ludah berkali-kali, tangannya meraba seluruh dinding dan menemui saklar lampu di belakang pintu. Membuat dirinya langsung menghidupkan lampu ruangan, membiarkan matanya terbiasa dengan terang. Hati Hoseok mendadak lebih tenang, dirinya dengan mudah menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

Yah, Hoseok mungkin bisa dibilang, sedikit takut akan kegelapan. Saat gelap, imajinasi Hoseok bagaikan menyembur seperti larva gunung berapi yang baru saja meletus. Imajinasi horror bertebar di sana-sini dan membuat Hoseok jadi panik seketika.

Tapi karena sekarang sudah terang, Hoseok bisa dengan tenang mengecek satu ruangan kecil yang mempunyai bau seperti kertas. Hoseok hanya bisa menggaruk gatal hidungnya karena bau ruangan yang cukup kuat ini.

"Ok, sekarang apa?" tanya Hoseok pada diri sendiri. Otak Hoseok buntu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebelum akhirnya dia kepikiran, biasanya jika di permainan seperti _game horror_ , maka tokoh _game_ mencari secara random di satu ruangan dan mengambil apa yang menurutnya penting.

Yah, mungkin Hoseok akan mencoba seperti itu. Mencari tanpa tahu arah dan mengikuti _insting_ nya sendiri. Akhirnya Hoseok mulai membuka semua laci dan lemari yang ada di rungan itu, sebagian besar berisi berkas yang Hoseok tidak mengerti, sebagian besar hanya berisi data-data sekolah yang tetap saja Hoseok tidak mengerti.

"Hmm…" gumam Hoseok berpura-pura mengerti dengan hal yang ia lihat. Bahkan di saat dirinya menemukan data-data siswa angkatannya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengecek lebih teliti, hanya karena mengikuti _insting-_ nya saja. Sampai akhirnya, Hoseok membuka sebuah lemari besi tiga tingkat.

Di saat dirinya menarik tingkat pertama, Hoseok langsung tidak tertarik, karena hanya berisi tumpukan alat-alat sejenis gunting, lem, lakban, dan lainnya. Di tingkat kedua, Hoseok menemukan tumpukan berkas data pengeluaran keuangan sekolah, yang tentu saja langsung di loncati oleh Hoseok.

Pada tingkat paling terakhir, di laci paling bawah, Hoseok sedikit kesusahan menarik laci besi itu keluar. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di bawah, dan _insting_ Hoseok mengatakan memang ada sesuatu _di bawah situ_.

Hoseok menarik laci besi itu hingga keluar, matanya melebar besar saat melihat sebuah map yang tidak begitu tebal tergeletak di lantai. Hoseok menggapai map itu, sedikit berdebu tapi terkesan terawat.

"Kenapa kau disembunyikan seperti ini teman…" gumam Hoseok pada diri sendiri. Tangannya membuka map itu dan langsung terdiam. Melihat lembar demi lembar dengan kaku, sepertinya _insting_ Hoseok sangat berjasa malam ini.

Setiap lembar, selalu memiliki satu data singkat tentang seorang siswa. Seperti sebuah formulir, tapi terkesan aneh. Satu lembar, selalu ada satu foto siswa, tahun dan cap besar berwarna merah bertuliskan _'C.T'_

Hoseok mengambil kameranya, memfoto lembar pertama dan terus membuka hingga tangannya berhenti. Mulutnya langsung terdiam, menatap selembar kertas yang ada foto Seul Gi di sudut kiri atas.

Sempat Hoseok berpikir untuk mencuri satu lembar saja, tapi itu terlalu _rentan_. Desa ini aneh, dan warga desa ini teliti. Hoseok yakin itu, satu lembar saja pasti akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah. Hal itu membuat Hoseok sekali lagi memfoto lembaran data Seul Gi dan berharap hasilnya akan cukup kuat untuk menjadi sebuah bukti.

Hoseok menunggu dua hasil fotonya dan tersenyum senang. Melihat hasilnya yang menampakkan jelas satu lembar data lengkap dengan cap merah yang terlihat begitu terang. Tidak ada yang kurang, dan ini sudah cukup membuat Hoseok puas.

Ingin rasanya Hoseok mengambil satu map itu, map yang ia yakini berisi dengan orang-orang yang hilang di sekolahnya, di SMA nya, yang tak lain adalah satu-satunya SMA di desa ini. Tapi Hoseok tahu, terlalu bahaya dan bisa saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Hoseok kembali menghela napas lelah, otaknya berpikir kuat. Kenapa orang yang hilang dianggap biasa? Apa satu desa ini bekerja sama dalam proses penjualan anak? Dan apa maksud dari cap itu?

Pertanyaan mengalir deras di otaknya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang terjawab dengan pasti. Hanya ada jawaban-jawaban yang tidak berdasarkan bukti.

Tangan Hoseok bergerak, meletakkan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Badannya berjongkok di depan laci besi itu cukup lama, hingga telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kembali panik.

 _Suara…_

Hoseok mendengar sebuah suara…

Tidak begitu jelas, tapi terdengar begitu dekat…

Suara pintu ruang guru yang di buka dan adanya orang yang berbicara cukup kuat. Langkah kaki yang mengetuk, menggema seakan menandakan si pemilik kaki menggunakan sepatu pantofel. Hoseok sempat berpikir untuk mematikan lampu saat suara ketukan itu semakin mendekat. Tapi dirinya tidak punya waktu, terlalu singkat dan gerakan Hoseok tidaklah secepat angin.

Hoseok langsung memutar tubuhnya, mengambil sembarang kamera dan dua hasil fotonya. Matanya menatap ganggang pintu yang mulai bergerak naik turun. Seakan orang yang masuk tidak sadar bahwa pintu terkunci.

" _Ah, iya… saya baru saja sampai di sekolah. Ne… ne…"_

Suara mulai terdengar begitu jelas, Hoseok bergerak lebih cepat, memasukkan semua barang ke dalam tas dan menyelundup masuk ke dalam bawah kolong meja kepala sekolah yang tertutupi oleh taplak meja panjang bermotif kotak-kotak.

Hoseok dapat mendengar, suara kunci yang membuka pintu, atau ganggang pintu yang turun secara perlahan. Hoseok mendengar _seluruhnya_ , membayangkan sepatu hitam pantofel itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mengetuk dua kali lalu berhenti sejenak…

Hati Hoseok seakan meronta, jantungnya terasa sakit seperti ditindih oleh seseorang, nafasnya tercekat, bahkan Hoseok merasa lehernya tercekik dengan tudung jaketnya sendiri. Dirinya memeluk kaki dengan begitu kuat, menekuk badan dan sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Aneh, kenapa lampunya hidup yah?"_

Gumam orang itu yang membuat jantung Hoseok langsung berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang, hingga membuat Hoseok semakin takut, bahwa bisa saja orang itu dapat mendengar degup jantungnya.

Keheningan semakin terasa, Hoseok bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu curiga. Curiga ada yang aneh, dan Hoseok hanya bisa memeluk kakinya begitu kuat, seakan mampu meremukkan kakinya sendiri. Bahkan tubuh Hoseok tidak berani mengeluarkan keringat dingin, karena terlalu takut.

" _Ah, tidak pak… saya hanya bingung dengan lampu ruangan saya. Hahahah iya… saya rasa saya lupa mematikannya…"_

Hoseok bisa merasakan hidungnya mengeluarkan sedikit napas lega, setidaknya orang itu tidak curiga dan tidak akan memeriksa satu ruangan. Lama-kelamaan, tangan Hoseok mendadak terasa gatal, kakinya keram dan kain hitam yang melilit setengah dari mukanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Hoseok merasa sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi di saat sepatu pantofel ala mini mengetuk lantai dan adanya suara laci yang terbuka. Hoseok ingin berteriak, kabur, dan berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi orang sakit jiwa pun tahu, itu adalah tindakan yang salah.

Semakin lama Hoseok semakin tidak fokus, terlalu menyesakkan dan sempit. Hoseok tidak suka, tapi dia tidak berani untuk bergerak. Beberapa menit berlalu, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih normal, hatinya tidak lagi berjerit ala , dan pikirannya tidak lagi diliputi rasa takut.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah rasa _pengap_ , _jenuh_ , dan _lelah_ …

Hoseok ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka panas ini dan langsung menikmati dinginnya udara luar. Matanya menutup dan kepalanya sengaja ia sandarkan di kayu tipis meja dengan begitu hati-hati, agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dirinya hanya ingin mencari posisi yang nyaman sambil menunggu.

Hoseok terus menguping pembicaraan orang itu, sesekali orang itu bercanda, tertawa, dan tiba-tiba mendadak serius. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun informasi yang berguna, hanya percakapan basa-basi untuk mengisi keheningan.

Hingga akhirnya orang itu berteriak senang.

" _Ah, saya menemukannya!"_

" _Yang bapak maksud adalah Park Jimin dari kelas 10.3 bukan?"_

" _Iya, saya menemukannya…"_

" _Akan saya serahkan langsung ke bapak ala mini."_

" _Ok, pak."_

Dan saat itu, semua berjalan begitu cepat. Lampu yang dimatikan, pintu yang tertutup, dan suara ketukan pantofel yang menjauh.

Lalu, mata Hoseok yang melebar sepuluh kali lipat.

Apa ini?

Apa selanjutnya…

 _Jimin akan menghilang?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Tidak akan banyak basa-basi…**

 **Aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap ini di antara banyaknya masalah kehidupan #eeaa**

 **Belakangan ini, menulis juga bukan prioritas utama :( dan yah, mungkin aku menentukan untuk mengapdet cerita setiap 1 minggu atau 2 munggu sekali. Wkwkwk…**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Ganto sshi,** and I'm sad when you are sad… XD wkwkwkw, iya… aku usahakan untu rajin apdet kek dulu lagi.

 **Hwimang,** bukan setengah mati nih? Wkwkwkw

 **Kang Ha Neul,** yep… I will take it easy! Dan akan semangat nulissss

 **Melaakimtae1,** wkwkwk, makin ke sini makin seru gak?

 **94shidae,** udah di jawab kan? Orang-orang yang hilang itu dijual. JENG JENG!

 **Yxnghua,** IAAA AKU JUGA GREGET NENGOK REVIEWMU YANG HAMPIR SEMUA CAPSSS

 **J Jongkok,** udah lanjutt~~~~

 **Guest,** udah apdet yahh..

 **Yuuki asuka,** hahaha iya, makasih yah sudah menunggu ^^ saranghae deh… wkwkwk

 **Ikaorii,** ne, makasih loh udah bilang gitu, sangat membantu. Aku juga akan berusaha tetap pd dan rajin apde kek dulu. Wkwkwk…

 **Chris Tyan97,** hahahaha, aku juga gak tau. Aku sering merasa gak pd dengan banyak hal, dan menulis sebuah cerita sebenarnya adalah yang paling besar, mungkin karena sekarang banyak sekali author2 bagus yang membuatku minder. Wkwkwk, yah dan aku suka sama review kamu yang jujur itu XD

 **ChocoKim Cullinan,** udah terkuak lah yah sedikit… misterinya… wkwkwkw.

 **FefeM,** udah mulai nih, ketemu satu-satu petunjuknyaaa :v

 **ORUL2,** kalau soal yang ilang kenapa yang hanya punya sodara, nanti akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Dan tidak ada yang menyulik disini… hanya ada penjualan anak saja. XD

 **Ngengngeng,** udah lanjutt~~ apa masih penasaran? Sedikit lah yah penasarannya… kwkwkwkw.

 **Ravoletta,** udah lanjutt yeayyyy *sorak sorak*

 **Mphiihopeworld,** EMMAAAAKKKKK RINDUUUUUUUUU. Ada project terbaru, tapi yoonmin mak itu loh beauty and the beast. Untuk sementara masih fokus ke situ dan a mask season 2 yang bakal apdet minggu depan (gak janji) wkwkwk, aku juga rindu emak astaga! Sudah lama kita tidak berciuman /eh bercengkrama maksudnya… wkwkwkwkwkwk

 **Jiminyangpetjahh,** udah lanjutttt sayangkuuu

 **Rizkah Hijriyah,** siap! Aku akan semangat! yeay!

 **AKHH, aku suka review kalian semua!**

 **Saranghae~~**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
